: Tissue Acquisition and Cellular / Molecular Analysis Shared Resource (TACMASR) The goal of the Tissue Acquisition and Cellular / Molecular Analysis Shared Resource (TACMASR) is to provide University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) investigators with access to clinically annotated high quality human specimens through a meticulously maintained biorepository coupled with advanced human and animal tissue analysis using state-of-the art instrumentation and expert analysis and interpretation of results by well trained staff. A universal consent enables TACMASR to procure, manage, annotate, and distribute tissue, blood and urine specimens from consented patients. The UACC biorepository consists of a central collection that includes surgical specimens from multiple organ sites and several special collections developed as the result of several large grants. An oversight committee prioritizes specimen use. The TACMASR provides the following services: 1) biorepository services for high quality sample collection, storage, preparation, and processing as well as consultation, 2) histology and immunohistochemistry, 3) cellular and molecular pathology, 4) microscopy (brightfield, phase contrast, and widefield fluorescence), and 5) education about associated techniques and data analysis. The TACMASR also provides consultation and assistance concerning experimental design, sample preparation, probe selection, and referrals to resources for data analysis. The TACMASR has contributed to major national biorepository efforts, including the International Genome Consortium, by contributing specimens that were entered into the Cancer Genome Atlas and the Expression Project for Oncology.